


Lumity Hotsprings

by atrickysituation



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrickysituation/pseuds/atrickysituation
Summary: Amity and Luz. Hotsprings. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 327





	Lumity Hotsprings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thought I had for Lumity using inspo from the hotsprings episode from She-ra. 
> 
> Probs a one-shot for now.

  
_  
  
aaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. _

Amity officially ascended to another plane of reality. There was no hope left— she was completely and utterly useless. 

Luz was flush up against her chest, sleeping soundly. Amity racked her brain for how they got into this position, but it was a blur. The girls had gone away to relax and while this was nice, relaxed wasn’t the word that came to the top of Amity's mind. They’d both been doing an overwhelming amount of studying for finals and Luz just so happened to find these secluded hot springs in a remote part of the Boiling Isles. So of course Amity jumped at the chance to go with her.

“Mhmm, Amity…”

The short-haired Latina muttered in her sleep, shifting slightly and wrapping her arms around the witch’s toned waist. 

Amity’s face was completely flushed, unsure of whether the hot springs were starting to boil or if she was just about to spontaneously combust. Her poor gay heart was pounding. 

_I am deceased. Dead. I guess I’ll just have to stay here forever. That’s fine. I’m fine. THIS IS FINE. Fine, fine, fine. Absolutely—_

Luz nuzzled into her further, her face buried into the nape of her neck. 

_Dead._

Amity sighed, trying to calm down. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. _Should I… move? What is Luz gonna think when we wake up? She’s gonna freak. This is definitely not just “friendly.”_ Her brow furrowed; a drip of sweat grew between them both from the heat and the stress from the situation. 

_You can do this._ Emboldened by her internal pep talk, Amity tightened her arms around Luz and laid her head on the brunette’s. 

_Deep breaths, Am._

_Deep breaths._

  
  


_Luz, I don’t know what I did to deserve your friendship, but I’m so grateful for it. Even if you don’t feel the same way I do, I’m really happy to be so close to you. And oh my gosh you smell so nice I could just...._

_AMITY STOP._

_FOCUS._

_YOU’RE BEING GRATEFUL._ _CHILL YOUR HORMONES OH MY GOD._

Suddenly, Luz started stirring against her, and Amity felt her heart stop. _Luz can’t read minds, right?_

“Am?” 

_Oh my god, she’s calling me Am?_   
  
“Yeah Luz?” 

“Thank you for being here with me..” Luz stared up at the witch and batted her eyes before nuzzling back into Amity’s shoulder. “Mind if I snuggle with you for a lil longer?” 

_PLEASE PLEASE SNUGGLE WITH ME FOREVER. LIKE DO NOT EVER LET ME GO OR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. ABSOLUTELY YOU CAN SNUGGLE WITH ME. I WANT TO SNUGGLE WITH YOU FOREVER TIL THE END OF TIME. NO QUESTIONS ASK. HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK TO ASK THAT QUESTION AND THINK I WOULD SAY NO. OF COURSE I WOULD SAY YES. ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, YES!!!!!!!!!_

“That’s cool, I don’t mind I guess,” Amity’s eye twitched in irritation.

\----- 

_You fucking idiot, Am._


End file.
